1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat engines are known which operate on a Brayton or constant pressure cycle. That is an engine which operates with a compressor and expander where air from a compressor is fed to a heater where it is heated at constant pressure. The heated air is then fed to an expander and from the expander to a cooler where it is cooled at constant pressure. The cooled air is returned to the compressor to complete the cycle. This cycle is of course the basis of operation of a gas turbine where a rotary compressor and turbine are used.
My present invention relates to a heat engine using such a cycle but aims to dispense with the requirement of a turbine/compressor or expanding cylinder/compressor for the expansion and compression phases of the cycle.